


Santa and the Elf

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves Bones.  Bones loves Jim.  They're both oblivious to the others' feelings until Gaila steps in and forces Bones to do something about it.  For everyone's sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Space Wrapped 2013 and is my first contribution to such an undertaking. The prompt is my own. This is largely unbetaed, due to time crunch to get this finished. All mistakes are my own.

The door chime broke Leonard McCoy’s concentration. He had one final left before winter break and was deep in the midst of Xenobiology 205. Groaning, he walked over to the door, surprised to see Gaila standing there.

“Leonard, we need to talk,” she told him, brushing past him into the room.

“Um, ok. About what?” he asked, confused.

“Jim.”

“What about Jim? What did he do now?”

“He’s driving Uhura and me nuts,” she sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

“What else is new?” he laughed. Gaila shot him a glare. “Oh, worse than usual? Well, now what?”

Gaila smiled before uncrossing her arms and placing a hand on Leonard’s arm. “I’m not usually one to meddle in the affairs of others but for my sanity and Uhura’s as well, I feel the need to do something.”

“Gaila, what are you talking about?”

“You love Jim,” she stated.

“He’s my best friend, of course I do,” he responded.

“No, you love Jim.”

“Wuh-what-wuh-where did you get that idea?” he stammered, embarrassed.

“I see how you look at him when you don’t think he sees. I see how your face gets when you talk about him or when you’re with him. It’s ok, Leonard, he’s an idiot and doesn’t know.”  
He exhaled deeply, grateful Jim didn’t know the feelings Leonard had been harboring for him for a while now. They started as friends, quickly became best friends and then somewhere along the way, Leonard fell in love with Jim. He’s not quite sure exactly when, but it didn’t really matter because he’d never planned on doing anything about. Jim was his best friend, and the best friend he’d ever had, and he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize it.

“Ok, so why are you telling me this?” he asked.

“Because Jim is in love with you too. You’re all he talks about and how he’s been in love with you since the shuttle, but you’re his best friend and he’s not going to ruin that. He doesn’t believe you’d feel that way about him and he whines like a teenage girl about it. It’s always ‘OMG Bones this’ and “Bones that.’ He talks about how good looking you are and how smart you are and what an amazing person you are and spends hours talking about what you’d probably be like in bed and on and on and on about your hands. He really has a thing for them, by the way. Uhura and I can see you both want to be together and we just can’t deal with Jim anymore.”

Leonard felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. “Wait, you’re saying Jim’s in love with me too?”

Gaila sighed and shook her head. “Yes, you big idiot. Now what are you going to do about it?”

“Um, well, uh…”

Gaila grabbed him by both arms, shaking him lightly. “You better figure something out and soon, or Uhura might kill him. And I’ll help dispose of the body. Jim will never make the first move, so it’s up to you, Leonard. Please, if not for yourself, do it for me and Uhura!”

He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, smiling. “I’ll figure something out, darlin’. Just give me a little time.”

Gaila put her arms around Leonard and squeezed. “Just a little, Leonard. Christmas is in 3 days, figure it out.”

With one final squeeze, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Leonard stood alone in the middle of his room, shocked at what he had just found out.

“Son of a bitch,” he said aloud, and started formulating a plan to show Jim just how he felt.

 

It was Christmas Eve and neither Jim nor Leonard had plans to head home for the holidays. Instead they decided to spend them together, eating, drinking, watching bad movies and whatever other trouble they could find. Leonard definitely had a few ideas about what else sounded fun, and decided that Christmas Eve was the right time to put his plan into motion.

“We still doing Chinese for dinner tonight, Jim?”

Jim returned from the small kitchenette and handed Bones a cold beer. “Sounds good to me.”

“Good. I’ll make a deal with you. You fly, I’ll buy.”

“You got yourself a deal, Bones.”

They both stood back and looked at the small tree they had just decorated. It was pretty pathetic, only about a foot tall with lights and tinsel, but it would do. Jim clinked the neck of his bottle with Bones’.

“Merry Christmas Bones.”

“Merry Christmas Jim.”

They finished their beers in silence and while Jim threw them into the recycler, Bones grabbed his PADD and ordered way too much Chinese food. If all went according to plan, they wouldn’t be leaving the room for a while, so it would be good to have left overs. 

“Says it’ll be ready in about 20 minutes, Jim.”

“Ok, let me grab my coat and I’ll head over.” Bones handed him his credit stick which Jim shoved in the front pocket of his jeans. “I’ll be back in about 30 minutes.”

After he left, Bones walked into the bedroom and paused. He took a few deep breaths and walked over to the closet and took out a small box he had buried in the back. He set it on the bed before walking into the bathroom. He had less than 30 minutes to get ready, and he prayed that Gaila was right, and he wasn’t about to colossally fuck up his friendship with Jim.

 

“Yo, Bones. I have food!” Jim shouted, walking into the kitchen. “How much fucking food did you order, dude? Christ!” He set the bags down on the counter and started pulling out steaming hot containers of rice, kung pao chicken, dumplings, egg rolls, beef and broccoli, vegetable lo mein and a couple other things they both liked.

“Enough,” Bones cried out from the bedroom.

“Enough for what? Are you expecting the entire fleet?” he said, popping a dumpling in his mouth. 

“Bones?”

“In here, Jim.”

He set down the container and walked into the bedroom. “Seriously Bones, variety is great, but the amount you ordered is pretty ridic-…”

What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Bones?” he asked. Bones was lying on the bed, handcuffed to the headboard, naked, wearing only a Santa hat and a strategically placed, very large bow.

“Merry Christmas Jim,” he said, “a little birdy told Santa what you really wanted for Christmas, and well, Santa really wanted to give it to you.”

Jim stood just inside the bedroom, licking his lips, taking in the delicious site before him. Bones. Naked. On display. For him. Gathering his wits about him, he started slowly walking to the bed, shedding clothing along the way. By the time he reached the bed, he was down to his boxer briefs, his erection visibly tenting the front. 

“I hope you like your present Jim.”

He made his way onto the bed at the foot and slowly crawled forward, removing that strategically placed bow. Bones’ cock was already hard, lying against his abdomen, already leaking precum.

Jim licked his lips. “Oh Santa, Merry Christmas to me,” he said before licking up the underside of Bones’ dick and engulfing it in his mouth.

Bones moaned as his hips thrust up off the bed into Jim’s hot, wet mouth. “Oh fuck, Jim.”

Jim looked up and his eyes met Bones’. He smirked as he licked along the hard shaft again, swirling his tongue around the head before swallowing it back down again, one hand around the base, the other stroking his balls. Bones hips bucked again and Jim pulled off, face showing mock disappointment.

“Now Santa, don’t make me use one of my hands to hold down your hips. This is my present, and I’d like to enjoy it my way.”

_Santa?_ Jim’s hand stroked his cock and he flicked his tongue at the slit before continuing on with his ministrations. _Kid’s gonna give me a goddamn Santa kink._

“Jesus, kid, your mouth is fucking sinful,” he moaned and as Jim opened his throat and swallowed him deeper. His hips bucked again when his head hit the back of Jim’s throat. He didn’t cough or choke, but pulled off once again.

“I warned you Santa,” he chided, still slowly stroking his cock. His eyes darted to the side and smirked before reaching for something. He got up on his knees, holding the tube of lube Bones had placed there earlier. He stood up and removed his boxers, his cock bouncing against his firm stomach before resting there. He took it in hand and gave it a few strokes and Bones’ hips bucked involuntarily at the site. He crawled back onto the bed, straddling Bones’ hips with his knees. He poured some lube onto his fingers before bending forward, capturing Bones’ right nipple between his teeth. He bit down on the nub at the same time as he pressed one finger into his entrance. Both men groaned at the different sensations. Jim continued teasing his nipples, adding another finger with the first, stretching and scissoring his tight hole. Jim’s mouth made its way further up his chest before latching onto his collarbone, sucking a deep, red mark. Bones watched as he added a third finger, thrusting his hand in and out several times before removing it.

Jim sat up and inched forward, his eyes hooded. He poured some lube into his hand and reached behind him, grabbing Bones’ cock and stroking, slicking it up.

“I want to sit on Santa’s lap,” he moaned before sinking slowly down on Bones’ cock. “I’ve been a very good boy.” Fully seated, he placed his hands on Bones’ chest before lifting his hips and sinking back down. He repeated the movement, eyes closed and biting on his lower lip. The third time, he rolled his hips and Bones growled.

“Oh yes, Jimmy, you’ve been a very good boy.” Bones was starting to regret the whole handcuff thing, because he was aching to touch Jim. To place his hands on Jim’s hips and hold them while Jim rode him hard. _Next time._

Jim’s hips kept rising and sinking, his own erection bouncing off Bones’ abdomen. Jim leaned forward, changing the angle slightly, and Bones grabbed onto the headboard and thrust his hips into Jim. 

“Oh fuck, Santa. Right there. Oh shit, right there,” he cried, his hands scrambling for purchase on Bones’ chest. He thrust his hips again, Jim’s rhythm faltering as he threw his head back and moaned. “Oh god.”

“That’s it, Jimmy. Fuck, you should see yourself. Such a good boy.”

Jim groaned again and his hips started moving faster. Bones knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if Jim kept up this pace.

“That’s it Jimmy, fuck yourself on my cock. Show Santa just how good a boy you’ve been.”

“Oh god Santa, I’m so close.”

“Go ahead Jimmy. Such a good boy. Go ahead and come.”

Jim fisted his cock and stroked it, matching the pace of his frantic hips. Bones lifted his hips from the bed and thrust into Jim twice before Jim came with a shout, clenching hard around Bones’ cock, sending him over the edge moments later.

Jim’s hips slowed and he leaned forward onto Bones’ chest, sticky with sweat and Jim’s release, panting heavily. After catching his breath for a few moments, he lifted himself slightly and leaned forward, capturing Bones’ lips with his own. The kiss was slow and lazy, unlike their frantic lovemaking moments earlier. He reached up and flicked the release on the handcuffs and Bones immediately wrapped his arms around Jim and deepened the kiss.

“Jesus, kid,” he said as Jim pulled off him and snuggled up against his side.

Jim smiled. “Best. Present. Ever.”

Bones chuckled and nodded his head. “It was pretty damn amazing.”

“So, who’s the little birdy, Bones?”

“Hmmm?”

“The little birdy that told Santa what I really wanted to Christmas. Was it Gaila?” he inquired.

“Santa never reveals his sources,” Bones joked.

“Yeah, speaking of, that wasn’t too weird for you, was it?” he asked, nervously drawing shapes onto Bones’ bare chest with his fingers.

“Was what too weird, darlin’?”

“Me calling you Santa. That wasn’t too kinky for you or anything, was it?”

Bones laughed. “Jim, you came home to find me naked, handcuffed to the bed wearing only a Santa hat, and you’re worried about that?”

“Well, yeah. Some people aren’t into that.”

“Darlin’, you can call me anything you like if you fuck me like that again. And no, it wasn’t weird. It was actually pretty hot. And in case you didn’t notice, I kinda played along with it.”

“I just wanted to make sure. People usually ease into kinks, not go for it the first time,” Jim replied.

“Since when do we do things the easy way, Jim?” Bones responded, turning on his side and facing him, throwing his arm over Jim’s hip and pulling him close. Jim’s arm snaked around his back and their legs entwined.

“True,” he paused for a moment before continuing. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, darlin’.”

“How long?”

“How long what, Jim?” he asked, knowing what Jim was asking. But he made the first move, if Jim wanted an answer, he was going to make him work for it.

“How long have you wanted this?” Jim lifted his arm from Bones’ hip, gesturing his band between them. 

“This?” Bones smirked.

“Dammit, Bones. Us.”

“Us?” Bones knew he was pushing it, but he couldn’t quite let it go just yet. 

Jim’s face fell. “Oh, so this was just. Oh. Never mind.” He started to pull away when Bones tightened his hold.

“Dammit, Jim. I was just messin’ with ya. I don’t honestly know, kid. One minute you were my best friend, the next minute I realized I was in love with you. I can’t really remember when that changed, but it’s been a while.”

“Aww, Bones, you’re in love with me? Aren’t you just the sweetest thing?” Jim mocked him with a terrible attempt at a southern accent. His arm found its way back around Bones, his right leg sliding between Bones’ legs.

“Infant.”

“But you love me.”

Bones paused for a moment, looking into Jim’s eyes and smiling. “I do.”

Jim returned the smile. “I love you too Bones. I think I have from the moment I met you.” He moved his head forward, his lips meeting Bones’ and he poured everything he could into the kiss. All the feelings he had been ignoring and afraid of went into it. He wanted Bones to know just how much he meant to him. Bones moaned into the kiss, his fingers laced in Jim’s hair.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Jim told him when they broke apart.

“Me too, kid,” Bones said, stifling a yawn.

Jim chuckled. “Need a nap, old man?”

His hands still threaded in Jim’s hair, Bones yanked his head back.

“Shut it, jackass. I just need a little power nap,” he retorted, laughing when Jim yawns too. “See, it’s not just me.”

“Ok, maybe a little power nap would be good. Then food. You bought enough Chinese food to feed the entire dorm.”

“Leftovers, Jim. Leftovers. I wasn’t plannin’ on leaving the room much or being clothed a lot the next few days,” he told him.

“Bones, I love the way you think,” Jim laughed and rested his head against Bones’ chest. “Nap and then eat.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“And then round two. I have an elf hat in my closet I might like to try on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning. Elf hat. Fluff. More sexy times.

They woke Christmas morning a mess of limbs and bed covers.  After quick handjobs in the shower, they settled on the couch with coffee and bagels to exchange gifts.  Bones had put the Santa hat back on and Jim was currently sporting the elf hat he had mentioned the previous evening.  He was like a little kid, bouncing on the couch in anticipation as he handed Bones a rectangular wrapped box.

“I saw these and immediately thought of you,” he told Bones.

Bones raised an eyebrow and tore open the box.  He lifted off the box top and barked out in laughter.

“Jesus, Jim.  Only you,” he said, still chuckling.  Inside the box were two t-shirts.  The first one was a dark green with white lettering that said _Trust Me, I’m a Doctor_.  He pulled the second one out and put it on.  It was white with blue lettering reading _Before I Write You A Prescription I Need To Make Sure You Can Swallow_.

“Oh god, it’s even better seeing it on you,” Jim laughed.

Bones tried to keep a stern face, but Jim’s joy was infectious and he found himself chuckling along with him.  He leaned over and gave Jim a kiss.  “Thank you, darlin’.  I love them. “

“Mmm, you’re welcome, Bones.”

It was Bones’ turn and he grabbed a similarly shaped box and handed it to Jim.  He ripped it open with glee.  His eyes lit up when he saw what was inside. 

“Oh my god Bones, it’s perfect!”  He pulled a t-shirt out and put it on, grinning from ear to ear.  He ran into the bathroom to look at it in the mirror.

“I Got A Sweater for Christmas, I Wanted a Screamer or Moaner.  This is my favorite t-shirt ever, Bones,” he exclaimed, returning to the living room and straddling Bones’ lap.  “Lucky me, I got both a screamer and a moaner,” he said before capturing Bones’ mouth, his tongue sliding against Bones’ before pulling back.  “Thank you, I love it.”

Bones leaned forward, kissing Jim’s already swollen lips again.  “You’re welcome, darlin’.”

Jim moaned.  “Oh god, you calling me darlin’ goes straight to my dick.”

“Oh really, darlin?” he teased, purposely deepening his drawl.

Jim rolled his hips against him, biting his lower lip.  “Shit, Bones.  That’s so not fair.”

“Life ain’t fair, darlin’” Bones responded, hands sliding up Jim’s back and cradling the back of Jim’s head.  He pulled him forward and kissed him, eliciting another moan from Jim.  Jim’s hands framed his face as he licked and nipped at Bones’ mouth.

“Wait, before we get too carried away, I have one more gift for you,” he said, sliding off Bones’ lap and retrieving a bag hidden between the couch and end table.

“Merry Christmas, Bones.”

Bones took the bag, removing the tissue paper and pulling out a velvet bag.  He pulled open the top and slid the bag down before letting out a low whistle.

“Blanton’s Original Single Barrel Bourbon?  Damn Jim, that’s some top quality stuff.  Pricey too.  And my favorite.”

Jim shrugged.  “I know.”

Bones leaned forward and gave Jim another kiss.  “Thank you, darlin’, I love it.  I can’t wait to crack this open later.”  He put the bottle back in the protective bag and set it on the coffee table.  He walked into the bedroom, returning a minute later with another large box in his hands.  “Merry Christmas, Jim.”

Jim took the package from him, running his hand over the top before tearing the paper off.  Lifting the lid, he pulled back the tissue paper and looked at what was inside.  He looked back at Bones and then at the box again, biting his lower lip.

“Oh Bones,” he responded, visibly emotional.  He set the box on the table and removed its contents, a framed print of Van Gogh’s _Starry Nights_ with a small card with writing framed below it.

“For my part I know nothing with any certainty but the sight of stars makes me dream.  Vincent Van Gogh,” Jim read.  He gently caressed the glass and looked back at Bones with tears in his eyes.  He set the frame back in the box before rising and wrapping himself around Bones in a tight embrace.  “It’s perfect,” he whispered in his ear, his voice catching in his throat.

Bones tightened his arms around Jim, placing a kiss to his temple.  “If ever there was a quote that made me think of you Jim, it was that one.  You can hang that in your quarters or the office of that ship you’re going to captain one day.”

“I love you, Bones.”

“I love you too, Jim.  You’re going to be great and you’re going to do amazing things.”

“With you by my side.  We’re a team Bones.  I can’t do this without you.”

Bones pulled back, looking into those bright blue eyes, brimming with tears.  “Me either Jim.”  He pressed their foreheads together, stroking the back of Jim’s neck.  They stood like that for a while until the door chime interrupted the moment.

“Who the fuck?” Bones groaned, separating from Jim and walking to the door.  He pressed the button to open the door only to find no one there.  On the ground was a small gift bag.  He looked down the hallway, but it was empty, then leaned over to pick up the bag.

“Who’s there?” Jim inquired.

“No one, but someone left this,” he said holding the bag out by his fingers.  Jim snatched it away and started rifling through it.  He pulled out a big handful of chocolates, candies and candy canes before barking out in laughter.

“What?” Bones asked.

Jim grinned and pulled out a large bottle of lube.

“Gaila,” they both said in unison, chuckling.

 

The spent the rest of the morning and afternoon snuggled on the couch, watching old Christmas movies, eating left over Chinese and having some pretty serious make out sessions.

“You know, Bones,” Jim began during one of those sessions. “I never quite understood the appeal of making out until now.”

Bones chuckled against Jim’s neck where his lips had slowly been making their way down.  “Oh really?  Not big on kissing?”

“No, it’s not that.  Kissing was always just a means to get to the sex.  Aside from a few times in high school, I’ve never really just made out with anyone.  I’m definitely beginning to get the appeal,” he told him, pushing his hips up against Bones.

Bones groaned at the feeling of Jim’s erection pressing against his own.  “It’s called foreplay, darlin’.  It’s almost as good as the sex itself.”  He countered by rolling his hips while his mouth latched onto Jim’s collarbone, sucking dark mark, then licking it with his tongue.

“Jesus Bones, I thought your hands were amazing.  But your mouth is a fucking national treasure. “  His hands slid under the waistband of the boxer shorts Bones was currently wearing, cupping his ass and pulling him against him.

Bones groaned before pulling away.  “Patience, darlin’.  Patience.”

“Booooooooones,” Jim whined, squeezing his hands, desperate for friction.

“Tsk tsk, darlin’,” Bones responded, before pulling away and sitting up.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Jim asked, eyeing Bones’ visible hard on.  His hand slid down his chest before making its way under the waistband of his boxer briefs.  Bones swatted it away.

“Bad elf.  Behave yourself and Santa will be very good to you later.”

Jim cocked his eyebrow and asked “And what if I don’t?”

“Then Santa will just have to punish you, darlin’.”

Jim gasped and then sat up, the look on his face showing he was clearly contemplating which road to take.  “Hmph.  Fine,” he said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Bones chuckled at the sight.  “Oh you poor thing.”

Jim gave him a look of mock disgust before grabbing a candy cane from the bag of goodies from Gaila.  He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth, noting Bones watched the entire process.  He raised the eyebrow again before a smirk crossed his face.  He pulled the candy cane out of his mouth through pursed lips, swirling his tongue around the tip before inserting it back into his mouth with a moan.  He closed his eyes and thrust the peppermint candy in and out of his mouth several times before licking the entire length.

“Bad elf,” Bones groaned.

“Mmm, this tastes so good,” Jim teased, slowly easing the candy back into his mouth, swallowing the entire length before pulling it back out.  His tongue circled the tip several times before sucking hard on the tip.

“Very naughty elf, “ Bones whispered, palming his cock through his boxers.

Jim had a look of mock surprise on his face before deep throating the candy cane again, moaning in pleasure.  He locked eyes with Bones before pulling it back out only to swallow it down.  When he removed the offending sweet from his mouth, Bones swatted it out of his hand, grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him off the couch.

“Naughty elves need to be punished,” he growled, dragging Jim to the bedroom before shoving him down on the bed.

“Oh Santa, I’m sorry, I was only enjoying the candy cane,” Jim played along.

“No, you were being a goddamn tease when I told you to behave.  Santa needs to teach you a lesson.”

Jim moaned in anticipation.  “But Santa…”

“Shut up and strip.  I want you on your hands and knees.”

Jim quickly obliged, grinning with delight.  Bones followed suit and placed his right hand on Jim’s back.

“Oh Santa, please be gentle.  I didn’t mean to,” Jim pleaded, but didn’t really mean it.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Jimmy.  You’ll take this punishment and maybe learn from it,” Bones chided before running his hand down Jim’s back and over the smooth curve of his ass.  He caressed both cheeks before removing his hand.  Jim whimpered at the loss of contact but shouted in surprise as Bones brought the hand back with a quick smack of the right cheek.

“Oh shit, Santa,” he squeaked before the hand hit the left cheek.

“I told you to behave, and you just couldn’t, so you’re going to take your punishment like a good elf.”  Four successive cracks across Jim’s naked backside had him moaning in pleasure, head hanging down causing the hat to fall off.

“Put your hat back on, or you’ll really be sorry,” Bones instructed.  Jim scrambled to get the hat back on before two more quick swats landed on his reddening ass.  After each bout, Bones lovingly caressed the cheeks before striking twice more.  After gently rubbing each cheek, his hand snaked around to Jim’s front, grabbing Jim’s cock and squeezing.  “Look at how hard you are.  You like this, don’t you?  That’s why you misbehaved.  You _wanted_ to be punished. “

Jim moaned and his hips bucked as Bones stroked him.

“Answer me,” Bones shouted, his hand twisting at the head before sliding back down.

“Oh god, yes Santa, yes.  I was naughty on purpose.  I’m a bad elf,” Jim admitted, thrusting into Bones’ hand.

“That’s what I thought,” Bones responded, running his hand along Jim’s length twice more before removing it.  Jim whimpered at the loss of contact, turning his head to glare at Bones.  “Don’t look at me like that, darlin’.  Naughty elves only get to come if Santa says so.  And Santa says not yet.”   He reached for the lube they had left on the nightstand, pouring some onto his fingers before breaching Jim’s entrance. 

“Oh shit, Bon-, Santa,” he cried, his hips pushing back on Bones’ fingers. 

“Such a naughty elf.  I shouldn’t let you come at all,” he told him, thrusting his fingers in and scissoring to stretch Jim out.  He added a third finger and crooked them, finding Jim’s prostrate.  A string of obscenities fell out of Jim’s mouth and Bones smirked.  Being a doctor had its perks when it came to this.  “I don’t know, Jimmy, should I let you come?”

“Yes Santa, please!”

Bones removed his fingers and slicked up his cock before slowly pressing into Jim.  They both moaned loudly, Bones pushing slowly until he was fully seated.

“Fuck, Jimmy, you’re so tight.  Santa’s not going to last long.  You really think I should let you come?” he asked, pulling back before thrusting back in, his hands gripping Jim’s hips hard enough to leave a mark.

“Please Santa,” Jim begged as Bones changed the angle on the next thrust, hitting his prostate.

“Do you promise to behave Jimmy?” Bones inquired, snaking a hand around and gripping Jim’s cock at the base.

“Oh god yes, Santa.  Whatever you want.  Please, I need to come.” Jim cried, as Bones continued thrusting into him, the pace quickening.  Every time he hit his prostate, his vision went white and his hips were bucking back against Bones, meeting him on each thrust.

“Oh god, Jimmy, I’m so close.  If you promise to be good, Santa’ll let you come.”

“I promise!”

Bones gripped Jim’s length and twisted, stroking him in time with his hips.  He leaned forward, his chest resting on Jim’s back and he whispered into Jim’s ear.  “Ok, Jimmy, you can come.” 

With the next twist of his wrist, Jim shouted “Oh fuck, Santa!” and spilled over Bones’ hand, and clenched tight around Bones.

“Oh Jesus, Jimmy,” Bones growled before his own release over took him, hips staggering as he came deep inside Jim, still draped over his back.  They were both panting heavily and Bones placed a kiss between Jim’s shoulders before pulling out.  Jim collapsed onto the bed and Bones lay down next to him, his hand gently rubbing down his back and over the still red ass cheeks.  Jim turned his head to look at Bones.

“Jesus, Bones.”

“Was that ok, Jim?”

“Bones, that was more than ok.  That was fucking amazing.  Holy shit.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Bones asked, still caressing his ass.

“Not really.  It stung, but it was a good pain.  I didn’t realize I had a spanking kink, but I certainly do now.”

Bones chuckled and kissed Jim’s forehead.

“I also didn’t realize I had a little submissive kink either, but damn Bones, you’re really sexy when you get all dominant and shit.”

Bones smiled, his thumb stroking Jim’s face.  “Well, unlike yourself, I’ve known about my dominant kink for a while.  I’m a little out of practice.  It’s been a while.”

Jim’s eyes widened in shock.  “You’ve done this before?”

“A little,” Bones shrugged.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Jim asked, turning onto his side and wrapping himself around Bones.

“This is only the beginning Jim.”

“Of what?”

“Everything.  Of us.  Of our lives.  Of what we can be.  It’s only the beginning.”

Jim leaned forward, kissing him.  It was full of promise and hope.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
